


Pause

by BambiWithLove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't question it, F/M, Minecraft, Weird, it happened, yeah - Freeform, you might understand at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiWithLove/pseuds/BambiWithLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has heard voices for as long as he can remember. But now, it's beginning to effect his chances of winning the Tower of Pimps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSkyward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaSkyward/gifts).



                The eerie hissing of a spider woke Gavin as he slept. The cold night grew colder as he listened to the water lap over the sand, it was soothing, but there was no getting back to sleep as the spider went from beside his house to the roof.

                He sat up and lit a torch. Slowly, he looking around at the load of art he had collected, it covered every free space of wall. His eyes found the biggest piece of art and he smiled to himself as memories rushed through his mind. Of course he had only three towers locked behind the doors, but he was expecting more in the future. There was no doubt he was the underdog of the group, but he was ready to step up. 

                To his luck, he did have the current title of King. It didn’t really mean much at all, during one of the events, he would be in command, and that was about it. But planning and arranging events, it was something he did often.

                When the sun began to rise, Gavin pulled himself out of bed. He opened the chest that he placed in the floor and grabbed a pork chop. As he opened his door, a chicken clucked and laid an egg. Gavin shoved it in his backpack and continued to the bulletin board of Achievement City.

                Geoff was already standing there, his helmet fastened on his head as he looked over the board. “You’re not ready for King Gavin yet, right?” Gavin shook his head.

“No.” Geoff didn’t speak as he tore down the old sign and placed a new one. He grabbed a jar of ink and paint brush. “I think it’s time we do Ice Cube. It’s ready and set up. Don’t want to risk the weather changing and the damn thing melting. It took long enough to build.”

“You’re right.” Geoff neatly printed ‘Ice Cube’ on the sign and put the jar away. “Let’s hope it lives up to the hype. We’ve all been excited for this.”

“It will.”

                Ray was the next to leave his house. Gavin quickly tackled the young man and rubbed his fist in his hair. Ray fought him off and straightened his suit before turning to face his attacker. But soon the stare down was interrupted by the last of the Lads.

                Michael was fussing with his hat when Geoff stormed passed him and into Ryan’s house. “Wake up, dickhead.” He called before moving onto Jack’s house. He shouted a few profanities before busting the safe block, leaving lava to slowly leak from the ceiling. Jack was up and plugging the hole. “Morning, Sunshine.”

                When everyone was ready, Geoff collected them in the center of the logo. “Can’t we wait until after lunch today?” Ray complained, eyeing a chicken as it walked by him. Gavin pulled a steak from his bag and handed it to Ray.

“We start now, because no one knows how long it’ll take to play. Could be twenty minutes, could be all day.” Geoff rummaged through his bag and showed off a stack of steak. “I’ve got food handled. Now, if you don’t know, Ice Cube is the game of the day. There have been rumors and we all helped in building it.” The boys groaned as the memory flashed in their head. Countless blocks of ice, frozen hands and tired achy muscles were the only thoughts at this point. “Now we get to destroy it.” And they instantly cheered up.

                Gavin lead the group on the journey. Through woods and over water, they trekked to the site where a giant block of Ice sat. Ladders lead to small ledges that held a bed, a chest and a block of obsidian.

                Gavin stood at the bottom of a ladder; he peered through the ice at Jack as he was already at the top of his ledge. With a deep breath, he started his climb to the top. His only thought every time he prepared for a new challenge was, _I can go home after this. Just prove I’m worthy of going home._ But it never made sense to him. He was home, this was the only home he knew. These people were the only people he knew.

                Geoff walked around the cube and spoke loud enough for people to hear, “Pick through the ice with the pickaxe or you’ll likely drown. Look for blocks of gold. You also have arrows. And there are chests with bows in it. Jack, you already have a bow. You can only kill by shooting. No hitting. First to complete the tower, wins. Good luck.”

                And then they were off. Gavin was instantly picking through the ice. He had his sights set on the nearest block. When he reached it, all he found was a block of yellow wool. He paused for a moment and looked around, hundreds of pieces were thrown around in the giant block of ice. This was going to take forever.

                He zipped up his green jacket and continued on. There was playful banter being heard through the ice. Geoff walked around, laughing as the boys started closing in on each other.  Bows ready. “Ah!” Jack screamed as he fell down a long hole. He hit the ground, all his items being knocked from him as he respawned at his little ledge. “Damn it, now I lost my bow!”

“Did you have gold?” Gavin called, eyeing the area he had fallen.

“No.” Jack lied, already forgetting where he was. He continued off the ledge and to a new area. It was his only chance of getting a piece before Ray, who already had two blocks on his obsidian, could win.

_Hey, Gav._ Michael mumbled. “What, Michael?” Gavin questioned, but Michael just laughed. “No, really.” He turned and looked for his friend, but no one was near him. _Doing okay today? Lindsay sends her love._ Gavin froze, dropping his pickaxe. He cowered in his spot and held his head.

                _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._ He rocked slowly in spot. The voices soon faded, as they always had and he was back in the game. But Ray called out, “I’ve won!” And Gavin felt his heart sink. He walked through the maze of corridors he created in the ice until he was back to his ledge where a lone piece of gold sat on his obsidian. “The dry streak is over! Guess who’s back bitches?”

                Gavin forced a laugh as he climbed down the ladder and started on the walk back to the city. No one really said much, or at least Gavin didn’t notice, he was too busy thinking and Michael could tell something was up. “Secret room after the tower is erected, okay?” Gavin laughed at the word erected and nodded. He needed to talk to him anyway.

                Ray was jumping and placing his gold on a dirt block when Michael pulled Gavin into his house and down to where Kerry’s room was. He wasn’t really around much, but he needed a place to sleep when he was. Just as Gavin did with his secret room, Michael and he did with theirs.  The room was hideous and amazing all at the same time. It was their room. They crouched down and sat in the little tower room they built. The gold and diamond shimmered in the dim torch light, the TNT added a bit of danger and the boys smiled as they looked around.

“Who’s Lindsay?” Gavin asked, still confused, he had no idea who she was and every time he asked, Michael always said the same thing.

                Today was no different. “I don’t know.” He sighed as he looked at his best friend. “Is this what’s bothering you? Is that what’s always bothering you?” Gavin sat quietly, trying to figure it out. “Don’t think I don’t notice. I see you, you are doing so well in a game and suddenly you stop and look around, you ask questions or answer things and no one knows what you are on about. Gavin, we are all worried about you.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Tears stung his eyes as he looked at a torch. “I hear things and it all seems so real. I’ll be sitting in my house and I’ll hear you laugh, but you’re nowhere around. You’ll be hunting by the Obsidi-N or training a wolf by Wolf Spa.”  He sighed. “Sometimes I hear Ray crack a joke and he’s sitting right in front of me, he won’t talk, but I can hear him.”

“Why do you ask me about this Lindsay person?”

“Because I hear you say her name. I hear you tell me she sends her love.” Michael looked at the ground.

“I don’t know anyone with that name.”

                Gavin smiled for a moment as another name popped in his head, a name he never spoke to anyone. But it sent butterflies to his stomach. “There’s also a Meg.” Michael’s eyebrow rose above his left eye. “She talks to me sometimes.”

“Found a nice villager lady?” Gavin frowned and Michael knew what he meant. “These people don’t exist, Gavin and you need to come to terms with that. The people in your head, they are just that. In your head.” He stood and started for the exit. “If you keep this up, we’re going to take you to the hospital.”

               

                Gavin took his own way out of the room. He climbed a ladder and found himself in his own secret room. He walked from the room and sat on his bed. Thought swirled through his head, endless thoughts. His imagination ran wild as he pictured faces. He hardly knew what Geoff looked like, but he could see him clearly in his mind. Beside Geoff was a woman and a little girl. Griffon and Millie. Who knew who they were meant to be, but they didn’t exist. He knew they didn’t.

                Then her face showed up. A beautiful face. _Her dark hazel eyes focused on him and her red hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned closer. She smiled, “Come on, we’re gonna be late for work. Get out of bed.” She planted a kiss on his lips and pulled him up. Her tiny frame pressed against his as he pulled her closer. “Damn it, Free. I’ve only just started working there, don’t get me fired already.”_

_“Shut up and kiss me.” He mumbled against her lips. She kissed him again, but pulled back. “Fine!” He whined letting her go. “Geoff will be livid if I don’t get in and start the build for the Let’s Play later.”_

_Meg grabbed the keys off of the dresser and sighed, “You boys and you’re builds. At least you won’t be drunk off your ass. Or maybe you will. Always breaking rules.” She walked out of the bedroom and Gavin followed, his trousers in hand and shirt halfway on. “Don’t forget, we have dinner plans tonight. Dress nicely, please?”_

_“Anything for you.” He replied, pulling his trousers on before walking out the door._

                Gavin snapped out of it and fell back on his bed. The night had come and he could hear a spider’s hiss and a skeleton outside the house. So he got under his covers and closed his eyes. Her face being the only thing on his mind as he fell asleep.


	2. Let's Build

“Gavin!” The British lad jumped from his bed and looked at Geoff as he walked out the door. He never slept late, so Geoff never had a reason to wake him up. “Come on dickhead, we have a game to build.”

                The sun was just barely up, monsters were burning, still determined to try and rip the flesh off of everyone around. But before they could near, they were reduced to a pile of nothing. “What are we building?” Gavin asked through a yawn as Geoff led them away from the city. A sword was strapped to each of their sides just in case a monster had hidden from the sun under the shade of trees. 

“The really long race one. We need to build a few things, I figured out by No Glory Hole would be a good place to start.”

                Gavin grabbed his bag and checked the items he had brought with him. He was ready to start the job no one else really wanted. It was long, tedious work. But if Gavin didn’t volunteer, there would be no games to play. Life in Achievement City would be boring. He didn’t complain, much. Most of the time, He and Geoff worked while having a few potions around. And not the kind that speed them up or gave them night vision either.

“We are going to need to go underwater and build platforms up since they are going to be mining down.” 

“I think we can manage that. We’ve done worse. Clouds was pretty dangerous.” Gavin stopped at the edge of land by the entrance to No Glory Hole and looked at the water. “You start building up from below and I will collect things to make beds, pickaxes and other things.”

“Things to make things. Got it.” Geoff laughed as Gavin smiled and pulled out a walkie-talkie from his bag. 

“Need any building materials while I’m out?” He spoke to Geoff, when he got no answer, he assumed meant no. So he started back towards Achievement City. He pulled out his own axe and started chopping down trees. The first thing he did was make a crafting table and start making sticks.

                Slowly he moved through the land and looked for sheep, a pair of sheers ready. _You’re an asshole._ Gavin smiled as Geoff’s voice came from the walkie. He brought the device up and pressed the button. “You mad I left you to do the underwater work?”

“Naw, I got this. Why? Do you want to come back and do it?” The walkie sent some feedback before the response ended. Gavin realized too late that it wasn’t really Geoff. _I’d give a million dollars and my left ball if you…._ Gavin shook his head and shut out the voice. “Would you, for a million dollars, spend an entire year in Edgar’s hole?”

                Gavin didn’t want to do this now. He just wanted to sheer a few more sheep and get back to his bed, because when he slept, the voices never bothered him. “Would I get fed?”

“A couple steaks a day, but you’d have to drink from a hole in the ground as well.”

“Can’t be too bad, Edgar seemingly keeps coming back.” Gavin laughed and continued, “I guess I would. It’s a million dollars and all I have to do is sit around and eat and drink in a hole.”

                Gavin started sheering a few sheep as Geoff spoke up again, “The hole would spell rank after a while.”

“True.” Gavin was at the crafting table now, piecing together the beds that were needed for the game. _Come on. Just give me a sign._ Geoff’s voice spoke again. Gavin closed his eyes, willing it away, but all he heard were steady beeps and a few more muffled voices he didn’t recognize. 

“I’ve got all things set here. Do you have the tools and beds?” Gavin found himself sitting on the ground, all things he needed in his bag, ready for the next step in the plan, but he couldn’t move. Suddenly, his entire body hurt, all the muscles, the bones…everything was killing him. He couldn’t even cry out in pain. “Gav?”

                But he didn’t answer, he couldn’t. He cursed to himself and closed his eyes as tight as they would go. Soon, the pain went away, but everything was black. He couldn’t tell if he was asleep, if he was dead, what was going on. But he welcomed it after what he just experienced.

                He didn’t know how long he was out. But when he came to, he was back in his bed. Michael was sitting in the corner of the room. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. Gavin didn’t want to wake him, so he stood from his bed and found himself at Ray’s house.

                Ray’s house was a piece of crap and everyone knew it. Ray didn’t mind at all, as long as he had a bed, he could live. Over the years, he had made it his own, adding some art and taking on a few pets. Though a prank left him with a secret wall of cakes that could go off at any second. Lucky for Ray, the trap was turned off and there weren’t many people who knew where it was or how it worked. So Ray could live in peace and not constant fear of drowning in the sugary treat.

                Gavin found himself with Ray when Michael was away. If Ray wasn’t around either, he would see one of the Gents. But he spent more time with the Lad’s than anything and that was fine.

                Ray was on his bed with Percival, his ocelot. “Sup, Gavino?”Pat said, scaring Gavin as he did every time. Pat was just a simple head that sat in the corner of the room as he entered the door. 

“Gav! You okay? Geoff carried your scrawny ass all the way back to Achievement City earlier.” Ray pushed the cat off his lap and walked up to Gavin. 

                Gav shrugged slightly. “Dude, I don’t know what happened.” 

“Where’s Michael, he’s been keeping an eye on you all day.” Ray asked, glancing out the door as if the boy would walk in next. “He flipped shit when Geoff told him.”

“Yeah, he’s been worried about me a lot lately.”

                Gavin sat on Ray’s bed, reaching down and petting Percival. Ray sat beside him and offered a bowl of mushroom soup. Gavin ate it happily, being hungry after a day of sleeping. “We all have been worried about you lately. What’s up?”

“I don’t know!” Gavin snapped. Ray flinched, surprised. Gavin sighed, “I’m sorry. Really, I don’t know.  I think I’m going crazy.”

“Well, that’s not telling us anything new.”

 _You’re looking better._ Gavin tensed at the sound of her voice. He listened for a change. _Got some color to you, you’re healing as well._ Her face popped into his mind. Perfection was the only word he could think of. _Geoff said you moved today, that’s a big step._ He heard her sigh, almost sounding hopeless. _I can’t do this. I can’t keep coming and seeing you like this._ Gavin wanted to reach for her, he could almost see the tears falling from her brown eyes. _Come on, come back._ Gavin tuned out as Michael started shaking him. He turned to the frantic boy, anger expressed on his face, but his heart only felt sadness.

                His face softened as Michael pulled back, “Gavin, this is…this is it. You need to go to the hospital. Maybe we can help you there. But….”

“No, Michael. I can handle this.” Gavin stood and looked at his two best friends before walking out the door. Geoff was at the bulletin board with Jack and Ryan was collecting food for Edgar. Gavin didn’t bother stopping as he climbed into a minecart and started on the journey. He could hear Ryan screaming that night was coming, but he didn’t care.

                He closed his eyes as the cart shot across the land. _Calm down, Meg._ Gavin couldn’t tell who was speaking. _Michael and I are here for you, okay? You don’t have to do this alone._ Process of elimination told Gavin it was Lindsay. _He’ll be fine. He will._

                Gavin’s eyes opened as he tried to process what was going on in his head. His eyes fixed on the track, the sun had gone down and straight in front of him was a small group of zombies and there was no time to stop.


	3. Go!

_“You’re a moron.” Meg laughed, shifting the car into gear. Gavin sat in his seat and pulled out his phone checking the time. “Don’t worry, we’ll be on time.”_

_Gavin looked over at her, smiling. “I’m just making sure. I’ve got things to do.” Meg had a slightly annoyed look on her face, but quickly changed it when she stopped at the red light. “Geoff has me editing a lot tomorrow. Plus, he wants to continue the build from today. We’re not even recording, there’s too much to do, we’d have twenty parts.”_

_Meg rolled her eyes before looking at Gavin.”You’re lucky I love you, you big goof.”_

_“I love you too.” He leaned over for a kiss, but the light changed and Meg was off, her eyes on the road. Gavin sat back in his seat, his hand moving towards Meg’s leg. He grasped her inner thigh slightly, causing her to laugh._

_“Stop.” She giggled, using one hand to swat at his. “You know I hate being tickled.” She whined. His hand moving from her thigh to her side. She whacked at him again, taking her eyes off the road for a moment._

                The impact of the crash threw Gavin out of the cart. Zombies began surrounding him. He reached for his diamond sword, but because of his sudden exit, he’d forgotten it. Gavin stood quickly, turning to flee in the opposite direction. Behind him stood a creeper and a couple spiders. “Gavin!” He heard Michael call. He turned just in time to catch a sword that was hurled at him.

                Michael started on one side as a couple of the others went around. Gavin swung his sword at the Creeper, feeling he was more of a threat. _She hasn’t been doing well, Gavvy._ The voice he assumed to be Lindsay came into his head. _She blames herself, you know?_  Gavin continued to fight, focusing on the spider that moved closer. _She’s falling apart._ Gavin turned as a zombie grabbed for him. _She needs you._

                Gavin backed away, dropping the sword. “What do you want?” He screamed, his palms pressed against his temples. “Leave me alone! I don’t need this; I don’t know who you are!” _Michael, this talking isn’t working._ Michael spoke next. _We need to have hope, Linds._ Michael’s arms closed around his best friend as he crouched. “No. You’re not real. You’re not real.” He mumbled over and over.

“You’re okay.” Michael whispered, rocking him slowly. “You’re okay, boi. They’re dead, we took care of them.”

_Meg gave Gavin a stern look before turning to the road again. Panic consumed her, making Gavin look where she was. A car was speeding towards them. “Meg….” Gavin whispered, throwing his hand out across her chest as they ran into the other car head on._

_There was hardly time to react. Gavin’s body lifted from the seat with ease, crashing through the glass that was meant to protect them. His body rammed into the windshield of the other car then rolled over the roof and stopped as he hit the pavement below._

                Gavin screamed, shooting from where he was, only to come face to face with an unknown red head. Her eyes widened as he gasped for air. “Oh my God, Gavin!” Michael rushed into the room, panic covered his face until he saw the lad sitting, staring at his girlfriend.

“Lindsay, call Meg. Call everyone.” Michael reached for the call button and pressed it before wrapping his arms around his broken best friend. “We were so fucking scared.”

“Achievement City.” Was all he could think of. “I was…we….” Tears started to form as he looked around, machines beeped, muffled voices seeped into the room as people walked around outside.

                Michael studied Gavin’s face before shaking his head. “You’ve been in a coma for three weeks.”

“A coma?”

“You were in an accident.” Michael sighed then slapped his arm. “You asshole, you didn’t wear your seatbelt!” Tears streamed his face as a doctor rushed in. “We thought we were going to lose you.”

                The doctor started examining Gavin. After twenty minutes of poking and prodding, the doctor patted him on the back. “You’re doing great. Bones are healing well. You should be good in a few days. We’ll want to keep an eye on you.”

                The red head that Gavin saw often, the woman he sworn he only imagined, ran in the room. “Holy shit.” She grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. Her teary face pressed against his and all he could think about was how wonderful she smelled. She pulled back only for a second before kissing him. He didn’t hesitate to kiss her back.

“This is real?” He asked, completely in shock. Meg laughed and nodded. “I thought you were just a dream.”

“I’m as real as they get.” Gavin sat back and studied her face, memories flooded back. His head began to hurt, “But what about the zombies and spiders? I was fighting them, we were fighting them.” Gavin turned his attention to Michael.

                He laughed before shrugging, “I guess you had one hell of a dream, Gav. I think it’s time to cut back on all that Minecraft playing and editing.”

“It was all a game?” The boy nodded, making Gavin drop his head in his hand. “No wonder I had so many lives.”

                The room erupted into laughter. “Well, you’re back now. That’s the important part.” Meg rested her hand on his cheek.

 

* * *

 

Gavin fastened his seat belt tightly as Meg started the car. His fingers fussed with a tie he promised he’d wear. “I hate these bloody things.” He cursed as he twisted and turned his hand, trying to figure out what was next.

“Forget the tie, okay?” Meg laughed, grabbing it from his hands and pulling it off his neck. “Let’s just have our date so we can go home and eat ice cream.”

                The drive was uneventful, but the restaurant was absolutely beautiful. Gavin’s memory had returned after recovering for the last few weeks. All the important things he had to do were occupying his mind.

                They ate dinner quietly for a while, but soon Gavin excused himself. He walked to the bathroom, his heart rate increasing. _I’ve got this._ He said, pacing quickly from one end of the room to the other. _Everything is going right, got the wine, a nice dinner. This time I will do it, I won’t transport to a fake world._

                He took a deep breath and walked back to the table. “Enjoying the pasta?” He asked, the nerves still eating at him.

“Want to try some?” Gavin shook his head. “Hey, cheer up. Don’t stress over anything right now, it’s just us.” Meg placed her hand on his, seeing his discomfort.

                Gavin smiled and stood up. His hand went straight to his pocket and grasped a velvety red box. “We’ve been together for a while.” He sighed, mentally cheering himself on. “I’m rubbish at things like this, so I’m just going for it.” He got down on one knee and opened the box. “Will you marry me, Megan?”

“Gavin….” Her hands went over her mouth. “Of course I will.” She stood, pulling Gavin up with her. “You forgot the ring, by the way. You big idiot.” She kissed him quickly. “At least you’re my big idiot.”


End file.
